1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rotating articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When processing articles automatic handling apparatus is often used and it is often required to rotate the articles through 90.degree., 180.degree., 360.degree., or intermediate angles. For example, in apparatus for cleaning containers, such as bottles and jars, the containers are turned upside down so that any liquids or contaminants therein are drained or fall out, or are thus prepared for air or liquid treatments under pressure. However, known devices for so rotating the containers are mechanical and may jam, are noisy and are subject to wear. In addition, many such devices are not in line, need excessive space and require gravitational assistance.